The embodiment relates to a lane departure warning system and a lane departure warning method.
In general, traffic accident inhibiting technologies are mainly focused on vehicle collision inhibiting technologies.
A technology dedicated for a single vehicle predicts collision between vehicles using information sensed from various sensors.
Further, a technology based on cooperation between vehicles senses collision between the vehicles by collecting various information from peripheral vehicles or an infrastructure system using a communication technology such as dedicated short-range communications (DRSC).
However, the traffic accident inhibiting technology according to the related art predicts traffic accident using locations, speed, and direction information of vehicles in cooperation with a vehicle system or receives traffic information from peripheral vehicles or an infrastructure system using a communication technology.
Accordingly, an interworking system is required between a warning system and a vehicle, and data may be polluted due to an erroneous operation of some system.